prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Should the Divas Have a GM of Their Own?
You know, I've been mulling over this for a long time. I keep thinking back to TNA, and they actually had female authority figures for the Knockouts Division. For a brief period, Traci Brooks portrayed the role of "Knockout Law," which was a babyface gimmick for Traci, but I was hoping that she would become a heel in that role. We did get to see a heel Knockouts boss in the form of Karen Jarrett in 2011, and the last Knockouts Division boss was, of course, Brooke Hogan. With all of that, I kept wondering if WWE could actually have a GM for the Divas Division. And I'm flexible; it could be main roster or NXT! It would be really epic and could put the Divas Division on the map if they had an actual female authority figure just for the Divas alone. I actually have come up with a few women who could fill that role, and fair warning. If you think that I'm going to say Stephanie McMahon, forget it. That's too, too easy. 'Trish Stratus: '''Knowing WWE, if they do instill a GM for the Divas Division, it would most likely be Trish Stratus. Trish has made several appearances on WWE TV since her retirement from wrestling all the way back in 2006, and of course, she's a WWE Hall of Famer; being inducted in 2013. I could definitely picture her as a GM for the Divas Division. Whether it's on the main roster or NXT, it doesn't matter, but she'd most likely be running the main roster's Divas. Regarding what side of the moral pendulum she should be on, well, that's tough. Trish is always a babyface when she makes her special appearances, and I would think that it would be more fitting if she was a fan friendly boss. However, as I said in an earlier blog, I would love to see an occasion where Trish actually appears as a heel on a special occurrence, and being a heel Divas GM would be awesome for her. 'Lita: 'Another good choice I thought up would be Lita, another WWE Hall of Famer (2014). Like her real-life friend and on-screen enemy Trish Stratus, Lita is one of the most popular and legendary Divas of all time, but she hasn't popped up on TV much since 2006. I think that Lita would shine in the role of a General Manager for the Divas Division, most likely running the main girls. While I don't have a face/heel preference when it came to Trish, I do have a strong preference regarding Lita. If Lita does run the Divas Division as their boss, she should be an ardent babyface. I'm talking about a Teddy Long-esque, fan friendly, uber-babyface who just flat out punishes heels for their heinous actions. Lita definitely looks like she could play that role; she clearly doesn't take any mess from ''anyone! I could definitely picture her getting in the faces of heels such as Naomi and Tamina and letting them have it on a weekly basis, just like how Teddy Long used to do to JBL so many times. Lita cannot, I repeat, CANNOT be a heel. I just can't picture her and Kane back together on the same side; just too, too weird. 'Natalya: '''I've always thought that if any Diva would be perfect as a GM for the NXT Divas, it would be Natalya. Natalya has basically served as a den mother for a majority of Divas on the current roster, and seems to be portrayed as such on ''Total Divas. ''So there's no doubt that she could put those same leadership qualities into serving as an authority figure for the NXT Divas. But there's one little thing. I would definitely prefer Natalya as a heel authority figure. She could walk around in her expensive suits and boss around the women, maybe make Bayley jump through hoops to get a shot at the NXT Women's Championship. And to make her look more evil, Natalya could have assistants/henchwomen to help her abuse her power. I have the perfect Divas for that role: the Bellas. Natalya and the Bellas are basically the top veterans on WWE's main roster, and they could use that to push around certain babyface Divas on NXT. If needed be, Natalya could even enlist the Bellas to get their hands dirty. They would be the Diva equivalent of The Authority and WWE's answer to The Office in Women Superstars Uncensored. 'Layla: '''I still remember reading an article a number of months ago where Layla said that she actually wants to become a General Manager. In close to nine years in WWE, Layla's basically done it all, except portray an authority figure, so why not put her in that role? With her past with William Regal, I could see a scenario where Regal hires Layla to run the NXT Divas Division. Of course, in my vision, Layla portrays a heel GM for the NXT Divas, and I could definitely see her clashing with Carmella and/or Bayley. It would also be golden if Layla goes as far as torturing JoJo, who serves as NXT's ring annoucer, to the point where the evil Layla actually orders JoJo to become an in-ring competitor, and sends someone like Dana Brooke to squash her. I fully realize that the chances that WWE will do a Divas GM gimmick are about the same as the Chicago Cubs winning the World Series within the next quarter-century, but a fan can dream. I truly think that a GM for the Divas would be a terrific angle that would increase stock and interest in the Divas from hardcore fans such as myself, and if WWE had any gumption and initiative, they'd do this in a heartbeat. Category:Blog posts